Capitulo XI
Capitulo XI ''es el décimo primer episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. Al día siguiente Bill-Hayley!!! Hayley-Bill? Bill-(La abraza) Que bueno que te encontré Hayley-Me asfixias (Ríe un poco) Bill-Oh, lo siento...te recuerdo que vine sólo por ti, si tienes dudas de tu decición...sólo búscame y te apoyaré eligas lo que eligas Hayley-...Vale Bill(Sonríe) Simon-Señorita Williams, viene conmigo?! Hayley-...Sí, ya voy...él es Simon Cowell Bill-Sí...sí, lo reconozco (Se van) Simon-Sam, 10 minutos!! Sam-Hayá los alcanzo Bill-....... Sam-...... Bill-Es muy hermosa Sam-Lo és... Bill-(Asiente con la cabeza)... Silencio... Los 2-Pienso invitarla a salir!! Silencio.... .-. Bill-Yo lo dije primero! Sam-Sabía que lo harías, ya estaba preparado! Bill-Menos palabras y más acción! Sam-Yo la invitaré a salir! Bill-No si yo lo hago primero! Sam-Ya veremos! Bill-Te voy a vencer! Te tiraré al suelo! Sam-Y yo el cuello te retorceré! Bill-Te patearé en el suelo! Los 2-Y ahí tú fallecer!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se van por diferentes lados) .................... En el camerino Francis-(Guardando su vestuario) Taylor y Joey-(Llegan) Joey-Se puede? Francis-Si vienen a burlarse de mí pierden el tiempo, no voy a salír, todavía ni presentan al jurado y ya estoy sintiendo las nauseas Joey-Oye, estás bien? Francis-(Se sienta)...Adoro cantar, lo tengo en las venas...pero ahora no tengo el valor, no recuerdo la última vez que estaba tan nervioso...y nisiquiera me sé las canciones, con suerte me sé Humanoid pero no Girl Got a Gun y Jean quiere que la cante...me está controlando, quiere que sea un imbécil con la competencia sin razón, y me siempre me presiona si algo no sale bien, está decidido, no saldré (Se sientan con él) Taylor-...Está bien que insultar a la competencia no sea tu estilo, tal vez...ese no sea tu ambiente y...si dejas que te controle así no podrás resplandecer Joey-Tiene razón, debes ser tu mismo y mostrarle que no eres su mascota para que te esté dando ordenes Francis-(Suspira)...No somos rivales?...no parece...saben, ese lugar ya no es para mí, el próximo año me mudaré...a Ohio, mis padres consiguieron un trabajo ahí y quieren que me cambie de escuela porque no les gusta el ambiente...y debería comenzar con cambiar los planes Joey-...Qué planeas hacer? Francis-...Girl Got a Gun es horrible, preferiría una balada de la misma banda...es mejor Joey y Taylor-(Se van) Francis-...(Sonríe) ................................... X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Denle un saludo a nuestro jurado conformado por el famoso juez de X Factor...Simone Cowell (Aplauden) A la hermosa Hayley Williams (Aplauden) y al ganador del Golden Globe, Sam Smith (Aplauden) Detrás del telón Francis-(Suspira) (Pasa al escenario) Jean-Posiciones!! Francis-No! Esperen...sólo...salgan para la segunda canción...por favor Jean-No puedes cambiar los planes a última hora Francis-Y cambié la canción...cantaré una balada...es mejor Jean-...Si perdemos, es tu culpa (Se va) (Se abre el telón) (Música) Francis-....Gass and blood Is all I've got Bill-(Lo mira cantar) Francis-In you I trust The final exit's Passing by The wheels run free Under me It's you I feel A million sparks are falling down I turn the wheel around Kiss me goodbye Into the light Like a phantom rider I'm dying tonight So dark and cold I drive alone Like a phantom rider Can't make it all on my own...Promises I scratched so deep In your empty seat The sky is turning upside down I turn the wheel around Kiss me goodbye Into the light Like a phantom rider I'm dying tonight So dark and cold I drive alone Like a phantom rider Can't make it all on my own...Can't make it all on my own...I don't know your name But still believe Now it's the time For you and me Time for you and me...Time for you and me... Now I'm here No more fears Angel, don't you cry I'll meet you on the other side... Goodbye!!!!!!!!! Into the light Like a phantom rider I'm dying tonight So dark and cold I drive alone Like a phantom rider Can't make it all on my own Hey! I'm here with you I am here, here Leave me alone Phantom rider Always die on their own (Aplauden) (Salen) (Música) Jean-Against love Against the fight Against the sun Against the night Against the rules Against the forcé Against the Wall Against it all Francis-Oh no! I'm humanoid (Oh whoaa!) I'm humanoid (Oh whoaa!) Jean-Gimme life Francis-Gimme air Jean-My heart beats on Los 2-But I don't care Jean-I hunt my shadow But it's too fast Los 2-Gimme more, gimme more Can't get enough Francis-I'm humanoid Oh, I'm humanoid Oh, I'm humanoid Fade to black I'm humanoid Won't you come back Jean-Take me away Release the pain I caught myself in Too many worlds Position unknown Loneliness hurts Hold me I'm drowning Hold me Francis-I'm done with systems Jean-I'm done with reasons Francis-I'm done with questions I'm done with healing Done with bleeding... I'm done!!!!!!!! Jean-I'm humanoid Oh, I'm humanoid, oh Fade to black I'm humanoid Won't you come back Take me away Release the pain Don't wanna be the same tomorrow I caught myself in Too many worlds Position unknown Loneliness hurts Hold me I'm drowning Hold me Gimme something I can feel and show me something I can see Hold me I'm drownin' Hold me Todos-Against love Against the fight Against the Wall Against it all (Aplauden) (Los chicos se miran) Mason-El chico es bueno X-Qué tal ese comienzo? Ahora denle la bienvenida a "The Hoosierdaddies" (Aplauden) (Música) Frida-We, we don't have to worry about nothing Because we got the fire And we're burning, one hell of a something They, they're going to see us from outer space, outer space Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race Human race When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We don't want to leave, no We just want to be right now And what we see Is everybody is on the floor acting crazy Getting low go till the lights out The music sounds I'm waking up We fight the fire then we burn it up And it's over now and we got the love And we're sleeping now When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We're going to let it burn, burn, burn Burn, burn, burn We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn We're going to let it burn, burn, burn When the light started out They don't know what they Heard Strike the match, play it loud Giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands Shining up to the sky Because we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire And we're going to let it burn (Aplauden) ''Próximo episodio, New Directions se adueñará del escenario, podrán vencer a la competencia siendo el último año para la mayoría de ellos?